


Who Are They, You Ask?

by Lillian_nator



Series: The Prince of the Antarctic Empire. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Prince of the Antarctic Empire AU, i think, pae au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: A King. The Second In Command. An Admin. And Some Kid?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Prince of the Antarctic Empire. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953040
Comments: 55
Kudos: 933





	Who Are They, You Ask?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY - so this is my new AU called "The Prince of the Antarctic Empire". I really hope you like it!! I'm not giving up on "You Said Family Went to War" I just had this idea the other day and wanted to write it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Just a PSA if you saw this on my tumblr, this is basically the same thing, so I suggest you move along.

**The Leader of the Antarctic Empire: Technoblade.**

He is blood thirsty and power hungry among all else. 

A lot of people are scared of him; even though he seems to be a fair ruler, not asking much of his people, and he is never violent against his own - except if they break his laws or hurt his family, the ladder buys you a ticket straight to hell - most of the world is weary of him. He does in fact, commit a lot of war, sure, and maybe he has violent tendencies, and just maybe he might murder you if you look at him the wrong way - but really, he was a good guy.

So - most people stay clear from his path, and try not to look at him in the eyes. It was more than impressive watching him take over the world at such a young age. 

**The Second in Command: Philza Minecraft.**

The kindest, and friendliest man you will ever meet. How he ever managed to raise, let alone, stay with and befriend his two brothers, is beyond anything anyone knows. 

While, technically he is the second in command, no one dares call him that - in fear of the king’s wrath. No one dare say or even think that Phil is below Techno - no one.  
Philza was fair, and kind to all of his citizens. He was often seen as the link between the palace and the citizens of the Antarctic Empire.

Although nobody could picture Phil hurting a fly - they knew how dangerous he was. With the Elytra, Phil was unstoppable. He’s a fighter like no other - and while Techno was good with melee combat, Phil was a god with a bow and arrow. He was no saint; they knew he had fought in his fair share of wars, and that he was ruling the Empire with Technoblade - everyone knew, but it seemed so uncharacteristic if him.

**The Admin: Wilbur Soot**

Everyone knew Wilbur Soot. Everyone. He was charismatic, and charming, and the most popular, like-able guy you will ever meet. All the ladies wanted him, and all the men wanted to be him - no matter who you were, if you had any social life at all, you knew Wilbur Soot. 

Now, what made people weary of the guy? His powers? His brothers? His social reputation? 

All of the above. 

Everyone wanted to talk to him, everyone wanted to know him and be friends with him - but he was on a pedestal that no one could touch. Among all other things, his brothers ruled the world. No one could touch someone in Techno’s family - everyone was far too scared to try, besides, they were all extremely good at combat; they could kick your ass without trying. Well, Wilbur couldn’t, but people didn’t try him. He was an admin. Now, not many people knew what Admin could actually do, but it scared people - for someone to have powers that they can’t understand. Admins made people disappear, and Admins could take and give anything from the world as they pleased, and they could mute people, and take away their communicators - 

Nobody wanted to piss-off an Admin. 

What no one knew was that Admin had very strict rules to follow, so they couldn’t actually bend the world at their will, but everyone sure thought so. And that's all that counts.

**The Kid?:**

Nobody knew where this kid came from - but let’s all be honest here, everyone was jealous of him. 

Everyone wanted into the infamous “Sleepy Bois Inc.”, as the towns people called them, due to the fact that none of them ever slept (probably has something to do with the fact that they achieved essentially world domination at 16, 20, and 26 respectively). Everyone wanted to be one of them, they had power, they had land, they had wealth, and glory - they were gods among mortals.

But here he was. Some kid. Everyone was surprised. 

The brothers tried their hardest to keep the young boy out of the public eye - but people knew of him, how could they not when he was taken in by the most well-known people on earth?

It was rare to see him, a treat almost. He could be seen early in the morning on Wilbur’s shoulders, giggling and squealing, as Wilbur showed him around the town square. He could sometimes be seen following Phil, as the elder checked in with important people, and governmental figures. He could rarely be seen with Technoblade as the pair walked hand and hand throughout the streets.

The kingdom had never really seen Techno before, but now, it was always with the strange little boy. 

Nobody knew the kids name. No one. Anybody who did, was extremely close with the Royal family, or they were dead. Like stated before, the Sleepy Boi’s tried to keep the small blonde on the low. The rare picture of Techno and the boy training in the courtyard could be found circulating the near-by villages, or the ever rarer photo or even video of the boy and Wilbur playing in the back-garden. But otherwise, the boy was a mystery. And it was clear; the brothers intended to keep it that way, if not for the boys sanity as he grew up, but for his own safety. That in itself only lasted so long though -

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, two in one night?!?! I actually wrote this one yesterday. But, I had to finish writing the other for this one to come out so- 
> 
> If you liked it, or have any comments at all, tell me down below! If you have any ideas or suggestions for this new AU, please tell me as well, and for now I will say: 
> 
> See you later.


End file.
